ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Genis' Worry (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Kiva returns to the guest room, when she sees Terra doing push-ups. Kiva: Terra, why are you doing push-ups? - Terra stopped and sit on the bed. Terra: Daily training. Kiva: That's good, my love. Terra: Yeah.. So, what's up? Kiva: Well, I figure you and I should make out today. Terra: I won't mind. - Both Terra and Kiva shared kisses together for a few minutes, until a knock came from their door. Kiva: Come in. - The door opened and it is revealed to be Genis, who looks both worried and nervous at the same time. Terra: Hey, Genis. Are you alright? Kiva: Yeah, you look worried. Genis: Well.. I was deeply worried about Presea. Kiva: Well then, don't worry. We'll find Presea. Genis: R--Really? Kiva: Yes. Terra: We'll do what we can to find her. If not, we'll just keep looking around in Hill Valley. Genis: Hill Valley? Is that where she is? Terra: Yeah, an Exsphere is located there. Kiva: So chin up, okay? We'll be right behind you. Genis: Thanks, guys. Terra: No problem. But this place is also the start of Kiva's Mark of Mastery exam. Kiva: Yep. I'm so excited, my love. - Suddenly, a speaker was on. Ratchet: All members, report to the bridge. Genis: Sounds like that's our cue. Kiva: Yep, let's go. - The trio entered the bridge where Ratchet awaits them. Ratchet: Okay, everyone. We're heading to a new location - Hill Valley. What awaits us were three simple things. One - Someone has created a time-machine. Kiva: Cool! Reia: Not quite. If it falls into the wrong hands, history will never the same. Kiva: Oh.. So we just need to find it, right? Reia: Sounds like it. Ratchet: Here's the second reason - We located an Exsphere inside the town and Genis thinks it was Presea. Genis: It's just a feeling I had.. Kiva: Genis, calm down. Genis: Don't worry, I'm alright. Kiva: Okay, good. Ratchet: Lastly, Kiva was chosen to take on the Mark of Mastery exam. Since Reia is the only one who knows about the exam than any of us, I'm assigning her to help Kiva. Kiva: Sweet. Reia: Thank you, captain. I'm sure Gohan will be proud.. I will teach her. Kiva: I know. Thanks, Reia. Ratchet: Okay, that's what we know so far. If there's any questions, shout them out. Kiva: Nope, no questions. X-23: I wonder.. Terra's a Keyblade Master as well. Why can't she trained with him? Talwyn: Because he already chose Riku to follow his footsteps. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: Alright, we'll head into Hill Valley in a few minutes. Dismiss. - The gang splited up to prepare themselves for the mission at hand. Kiva has a choice to make - Either joined Terra for more romantic settings or joined Reia for her first training lesson. Kiva: Oh man.. Choices, choices, choices... Sasha: Are you alright, Kiva? Kiva: I'm having a hard time choosing. Sasha: I understand, Kiva. This won't be easy for you. Kiva: I know Category:Scenes